The sweet scent of love
by MaixRu
Summary: Mai finally gets to be with Naru. But then they were called for an interesting case. The case turns out to be a very hard and dangerous one, specially Mai. what will happen to her ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fiction EVER! I hope you guys will like it. This story will be about my favourite Ghost Hunt's couple Naru and Mai 3. Please don't mind my mistakes, it is my first time after all.**

**( IF YOU ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ IT AGAIN, I MADE A MISTAKE AND POSTED THE UNFINISHED ONE. THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 1.)**

**Enjoy !**

**'' blabla '' when someone's talking. '_Blabla_ ' thinking. **_**dreams.**_ English._  
_

**Let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

-MAI'POV-

'**_'Mai...Mai...'' Who is it? Someone is calling my name. But...the voice sounds so far away. It sounds so familiar, but strangely I can't remember who this voice belongs too. I'm so tired; I don't want to wake up. Please don't wake me up, let me sleep a bit more..._**

''MAI! Wake up! '' I opened my eyes to find a familiar face a few inches away from mine.

"N-Naru!?'' I felt my face warming up as I looked at his deep blue eyes staring at me. 'Uwah! He's so close! 'I looked away from his intense stare.

'' What's wrong? '' I waited a few moments for his answer that never came so I decided to look at him again hesitantly. His face showed no expression but in his eyes I could see he was annoyed.

''... Did I do something wrong? '' I asked cautiously. He looked at me as if I said something stupid.

'' How can you sleep at a time like this? Perhaps you want me to give you more work to keep you entertained? He replied, raising his eyebrow. '

'I'm sorry but I can't help it! It's too boring! I'm not a workaholic like you. Besides, yesterday you kept me late so I had only four hours of sleep!'' I complained.

Naru sighed and began heading towards his office. '' Mai, tea. '' He said, ignoring everything I said.

'' Narcissic Jerk...'' I mumbled.

''Now and stop wasting your time. '' I heard him say from his office.

I looked up at him wondering if he actually heard what I just said. I sighed and got up of the couch. ''Lin, would you like some tea too? '' I asked.

''No thank you. '' He answered sharply. I sighed again and closed my eyes, already exhausted. '_Does he hate me or what? Jeesh…'_

I headed to the kitchen. I opened the bottle of kettles. I poured some hot water and added the flavour and then brought the cup of tea to Naru. I knocked and went it. I sat the cup on his desk and stood there watching him work. '_Not even a thank you...How can he work this much? Someday his brain is going to explode because of all the work.'_ Naru looked up at me and asked.

'' Do you need something? If not, then you may go. Unlike someone here, I have a lot of things to do so I can't play with you. Now please would you go back to your work and finish it before the others come? This means you only have one hour left, so I suggest you to start now if you want to go home early today. '' He looked down on his paper work.

'' YOU'RE WELCOME, I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY YOU'RE DAMN TEA, JERK! '' I turned away and slammed the door behind me. I sighed heavily and crashed on the chair. I opened the file and started reading the cases._ 'I'll show you I can finish this damn work before they come back, you stupid jerk! '_

-NARU'S POV-

She left after slamming the door, fuming.

''...I'm surprised this door isn't broken yet.''

I sighed and got back to my work. '_How can she sleep at a time like this? We're in the middle of the day for god sake. But I guess that's just how my Mai is.'_ my eyes widened a little after this thought._ 'My Mai? What the hell am I thinking? '_I shook my head and shut my eyes. '_Since when did I start thinking of her as My Mai? It's not like she belongs to me or anything. Heck, she only thinks of me as her boss'_. A light knock interrupted my thoughts.

''Come in. '' Mai came in the office with a huge smile on her face. I raised a brow and looked at her. '' What do you want? '' She smirked. '' I finished my work,boss'' I frowned and glanced at the clock. _'She finished everything in thirty minutes? Not bad._ 'I looked back at her.

'' If I understand well, you want me to add some extra work? '' She dropped the smile and frowned at me, annoyed.

'' That's not what I meant; I just wanted to show you that I could finish this work before everyone comes. '' I smirked.

'' Well good for you. '' I said, sarcastically. '' Now could you please leave my office and let me work? ''

She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but nothing came spun around and left the room quietly looking down. I watched her leave asking myself what was wrong with her.

/ / / /

Fifteen minutes later,I heard loud voices coming from outside the room. '_They're finally here, geesh can they be any louder?'_ I stood up and went out of the office. The first thing I saw was Yasu hugging Mai tightly. I glared at him. When he noticed my glare he smirked and let go of Mai but kept his arm around her neck.

"Oh hi boss! Didn't see your there. "Yasu said, with a smile on his face. I stared at his arm and then at Mai. She was blushing deeply. I surprisingly felt jealous of Yasu, who was able to hug her so casually, like if it was no big deal.

"Did you lose your ability to speak, boss?" Yasu asked innocently.

I shook my head and ignored his question. "Where are the others?"

"Oh they're coming, they should be here in exactly five...four...three...two-"

"Ojouuu-channn, I'm so happy to see you!" yelled Monk as he burst in like a storm hugging Mai so tightly.

She started to lose air so I grabbed Mai's arm and pulled her out of Monk's embrace. The loud guy looked at me like I stole his favourite toy from him. I sighed.

"You were hurting her." He looked at me and then looked back at her.

"Sorry Mai, sometimes I can't control my strength." He said, laughing nervously.

I looked at him with a 'are you serious? ' look. '_Sometimes? You mean always_.' I didn't say that out loud, but he understood just by looking at me. I noticed Mai's gaze on me. Her face was so red. '_She's so cute when she's like that_' I gave her a small smile that only she could see. Her eyes widened, she got even redder, looked away and then looked back at me with a shy smile on her flushed face. Only after a few moments I noticed that I was still holding her hand. I let go even though I didn't want to.

-MAI'POV-

He let go of my wrist. I could still feel the warmth of his hand on my wrist. I can't stop blushing. I feel so dizzy, is it because of Naru's sudden soft smile or something else? I feel so weak. I looked around; my head was spinning around as I felt my friends' voices fade away slowly. Ayako was fighting again with Monk, Yasu was laughing loudly. Naru was standing beside me watching those three.

"I-I'm going to make some tea for everyone." I said, weakly.

Naru nodded and I headed towards the kitchen slowly. My head was spinning so much I couldn't walk properly. Suddenly I felt my legs letting go and my vision went blank. The only thing I felt was a warm body against my back and strong arms wrapped around my stomach.

/ / / /

I woke up with my head hurting. I felt something cold on my forehead. I was too tired to open my eyes so I just kept them closed and tried to go back to sleep. I smelled the sweet scent of Tea and slowly opened my eyes.

"Your really do like to sleep a lot don't you?''

I looked beside me to see Naru sitting beside my bed drinking tea. I immediately got up and leaned down back on the bed because of the dizziness.

'' ugh...I feel like throwing up." I mumbled.

''you should rest more, you have a fever." He said, putting down his cup of tea on the small table.

He slowly rests his hand on my forehead. I closed my eyes, blushing lightly. I heard him chuckle, I frowned and looked at him.

" what's so funny? " I asked.

" Nothing, I'm just wondering why you're still so red since the fever went down" he said.

''It's because it's hot here! " I shouted. 'I can't believe it. _He's making fun of me even when I'm sick!' _He softly smiled at me and got me off guard. He brushed my cheek and looked at me with soft eyes.

'' Even though the fever went down a little you still need to rest. Dinner will be ready soon so until then, lay down and rest." he pushed me down gently on the queen size bed. He turned away and closed the door, leaving me behind speechless.

* * *

**Soo yeaaaah… this was the first chapter, I hope your liked it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I kind of changed the summary, I added a case, but the first 3 or 4 chapters will be mainly about our Bakkapuru (Stupid couple) Naru and Mai. I wanted to say thank you to red queen 831 for correcting a mistake I made on the first chapter, and also she's my first follower! I hope to get more reviews on this chapter. If there are any mistakes please tell me!**

******( IF YOU ALREADY READ CHAPTER 1 PLEASE READ IT AGAIN, I MADE A MISTAKE AND POSTED THE UNFINISHED ONE. BUT NOW IT'S FIXED SORRY ABOUT THAT)**

**This is my second chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

*** I do not own ghost hunt.**

* * *

-MAI'POV-

"Wait... Where am I?"

I looked around the room. There was a desk at the corner with a mountain of books and files.

"This is definitely not my room. What if it's- "I gasped.' I'm at Naru's place?! How the hell did I get here?'

I heard the door open and nervously glanced up at it.

"Oh you're awake. Good timing, come on dinner's ready." he said.

I looked at him not understanding a thing. '_Naru brought me to his apartment? He cooked dinner for both of us? He took care of me? '_I couldn't help but blush at the last thought. I stood up rapidly. Suddenly my head started spinning again. Naru caught me and kept me from falling and slowly helped me get on my feet again.

"Be careful." he said, coldly.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, looking down.

We went to the kitchen; I sat in front of him. Everything looked delicious. He made miso soup with tofu as side dish and sukiyaki. I took a bite and my eyes widened,then frowned. '_He even knows how to cook, that jerk._ 'I looked up and noticed his gaze on me. He was looking at me like if he was waiting me to say something.

"Umm...It's delicious?" I said, carefully looking at his face.

His expression immediately changed. His lips twitched upwards and started eating.

_'Isn't he being a little...Soft? Did he get the flu?'_

"Naru?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sick?" he looked up at me raising his brow.

"I don't believe I am. Why do you ask? "

"Well... You smiled a lot today, you're being soft. I thought maybe it was because you were a little sick...or something... But it's not a bad thing!" I quickly added before he said anything. He suddenly stood up, grabbed the leftovers and threw it in the garbage. I did the same. Then I stood beside him and glanced up at him with a concerned look. He was washing the dishes quietly. He didn't look at me once. I felt a huge pain in my chest. '_He's mad at me'_ I whispered an apology before leaving the kitchen.

- NARU'POV -

She whispered an apology and left the kitchen quietly. I sighed '_ Now she thinks I'm mad at her. It is my fault though for ignoring her. ' _I left the kitchen and joined her. She was in the livinng room sitting on the couch watching TV. She didn't look like she was really concentrating on what was on TV. I sat beside her and grabbed her hand to get her attention. She flinched, glanced down at her hand and then looked up at me with a confused look.

"I'm sorry for earlier." I simply said.

Her wide brown eyes watered. She pressed her lips together and looked down.

'' I should be the one apologizing. I said something that made you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry. ''

Her hand was slightly warmer than usual. '_Her face is so red'_ I looked closely and noticed she was breathing heavily. I automatically glued my forehead with hers. She closed her eyes at the contact. She was burning. I slid my arm under her knees and the other arm around her shoulders. I carried her to the room and slowly put her down on the bed. I quickly went to the kitchen to get a glass of fresh water and medicine. I went back and kneeled beside the bed and slowly touched her cheek with my free hand. She slightly opened her eyes and looked at me.

''Drink this and you'll feel better afterwards. ''

I tried to make her drink it but it was useless, she couldn't drink by herself. I drank it and placed my lips on hers. She opened her mouth lightly and swallowed the medicine. I slowly detached my lips from hers and looked at her flushed face. After a few minutes, she started breathing normally again. I sighed in relief and tucked her hair behind her ear carefully without waking her up. I looked at her sleeping face a few seconds before standing up. When I was about to leave, I felt something grabbing my shirt. I looked over my shoulder to see her shaking hand grabbing my shirt. I grabbed her hand.

'' What's wrong? I'm sorry if I woke you up. ''

'' Please stay with me. '' She whispered, tightening her grab.

She moved a little to make room for me in the bed. I lay on the bed and snaked my left arm around her waist. I got closer and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. I softly kissed her forehead.

'' Don't worry Mai, tomorrow you will feel much better. I'll take care of you. ''

I expected no answer because I knew as soon as I kissed her forehead she fell deeply asleep.

-MAI'S POV-

I groaned as I lightly opened my eyes. I woke up with a light headache but I was feeling much better than yesterday. I tried to get up but something really heavy kept me from moving. I looked up to see Naru's peaceful sleepy face close to mine. My eyes widened as I felt my face getting warm. His grab was so strong that I couldn't move. For a moment I had no idea what to do or how to react so I just placed my head back under his chin, put my hands on his chest and went back to sleep with a smile on my face.

/

* * *

'' _Hello Mai '' _

_I spun around to see Gene standing there, smiling to me. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He instantly hugged me back._

'' _Gene! Why did you stop appearing in my dreams? '' I asked as stepped back. _

'' _I'm sorry, but now I'm back and I'm glad to see you're doing better now. '' He said, smiling gently at me.'' He was watching over you the whole night, he promised to take care of you and he kept it. '' _

'' _Who are you talking about?'' _

'' _Now wake up, he's calling out for you. Don't make him worry about you again. '' _

_He suddenly vanished. '' wait!'' I yelled._

''What do you mean '' wait''? I'm right here. ''

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Naru's confused look. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him.

'' Never mind. Good morning, Naru. ''

'' Good morning, Mai'' He said, softly as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

'' Thank you for taking care of me yesterday, I feel much better now. ''

'' Don't mention it. We should go eat breakfast before heading out to work. Will you be able to go to work today or you prefer staying here? '' He asked, lightly pushing me back to look at me.

''… I think it'd be better if I stay here. I still feel a little weak.''

'' Alright but you can't leave the apartment. You have to stay here until I get back and then you can go back to your apartment if you want to. ''

I nodded. We got off of bed.

'' I already washed up when you were sleeping. You can use the bathroom, there's a towel behind the door. Wash up and then come to the kitchen. Breakfast will be ready. ''

I nodded with a little smile on my lips. He left the room. I released a breath I didn't notice I had been holding. I ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

'_What happened last night? Home come I ended up in Naru's arms? Why can't I remember anything? The only thing I remember well was this morning when I suddenly woke up. He was holding me…_' I immediately blushed at the thought.

I quickly took a shower and when I was done, I went to the kitchen. Naru was making tamagoyaki when I came in. My lips twitched upwards as I stood beside him. He looked back at me and I smiled at him.

'' Should I make some tea? ''

'' Only if you feel better. If not just stay seated, I'll prepare everything. '' He said with a concerned look.

I giggled. '' Don't worry too much, I feel better because you took care of me yesterday, so as a thank you I'll make tea. ''

He stared at me before finally nodding. We were both in the kitchen making breakfast. '_I feel so warm'._

'' Making breakfast with someone… I haven't done it in a while. It feels good. ''

Naru looked at me with soft eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back and then we set the table, sat on the chairs and started eating.

'' I'll come back early today. '' He started.

'' Okay. I'll stay here. '' I said, shyly.

After breakfast, Naru went in his room to dress up for work. I waited for him in the living room. '_What should I do when Naru leaves? '_I was so absorbed in my thought that I didn't hear him come out of the room.

'' I'll be leaving now. '' I flinched and stood up to face him.

'' O-okay! Have a good day, see you tonight. '' I said as my face started to get warm.

'_It's so embarrassing! I sound like his wife!'_ I pressed my lips together and looked away. I looked back at him when I heard him chuckle. His lips twitched upwards as he turned around to open the front door. He stopped for a second and faced me again. He cupped my cheeks with his hands and kissed me gently on the cheek. My eyes widened in surprise as my face turned completely red.

He smiled at me and added '' don't do anything stupid until I come back tonight. ''

After these words he left the apartment, leaving me speechless again.

* * *

**That was chapter two I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3,enjoy! **

**Sadly I do not own Ghost hunt.**

* * *

**The Sweet Scent Of Love **

**Chapter 3**

It's been two hours Naru left and the only think I've been thinking about was the kiss. '_Why is he acting that way with me? Does he like me ...?'_ I immediately shook my head after the last thought. _' There's no way that could happen. Mai what were you thinking, geesh!'_But there was no other explanation than this for him behaving so strangely. My head started spinning a little again so I laid down on the couch. I felt my eyelashes getting heavy and without noticing it, fell asleep in front of TV.

_I opened my eyes and found myself in a beautiful garden with flower of all kinds. In the middle, there was a beautiful fountain and flowers petals were floating on the water. _

''_Mai.'' I immediately recognized this soft voice. I smiled and turned around._

''_Hello Gene.'' _

'' _How's my stupid brother doing? '' he asked as he came closer._

'' _I wanted to talk to you about him actually. Lately he's been acting strangely around me...Like, he got softer and he took care of me yesterday when I had a fever. Also, this morning...'' I hesitated, looking down as I felt my face getting warm._

'' _This morning ?'' He encouraged me to continue._

'' _He kissed me on the cheek.'' I confessed, shyly playing with my hair. He smiled widely and said '' then I believe he's doing perfectly fine. Why don't you ask him yourself about the kiss ?''_

'' _There's no way I could! What if it meant nothing to him? I don't want to give him another reason to make fun of me! '' I almost yelled._

'' _Calm down,Mai'' He said as he put his hands on my shoulders. '' Trust me, there's no way the Naru I know would do something like that if it meant nothing to him. Have you ever seen him kiss a someone on a cheek ? '' I shook my head. _

'' _Then try asking him tonight. Now you need to wake up.'' I looked up at him. _

'' _What? already? I still have other questions !'' He smiled at me before disappearing. _

I suddenly opened my eyes. I sighed. '' I didn't even get a real answer.'' I heard my phone, quickly got up to get it and answered it.

''Hello ?- ''

''Mai. It's the third time I'm calling. Why didn't you answer your phone ?'' Naru said, interrupting me. ' Oh no, I didn't hear it! He sounds mad.'

'' Sorry Naru I was sleeping.'' I heard him sigh. '' In that case it's fine, I just called to check up on you.'' I smiled.

'' I'm okay, thank you for calling. ''

'' See you tonight and next time answer the phone.'' He said before hanging up.

I hang up and went to sit on the couch again. '' Jeesh, why did I have to be sick. It's probably his fault, he made me work too much this week. But I can't blame him, can I ? He's taking good care of me.'' I sighed and closed my eyes. ' I wonder if I should follow Gene's advice and ask him about the kiss tonight ? I will ask him sooner or later so I might as well do it tonight. It's decided, I'll ask him tonight.' My phone rung again, interrupting my thoughts.

'' Hello ?''

'' Ayako! What's up ?'' I asked.

'' What do you mean 'what's up?' Naru told me you couldn't come to work today because you still felt a little sick. Why didn't you call us? We were very worried about you after you fainted yesterday! '' I distanced the phone from my ear.

I laughed nervously. '' Sorry Ayako I...'' What excuse should I make up ?!

'' You forgot, didn't you ?'' She said, annoyed.

'' ...Yes, I'm sorry.'' I heard her sigh through the phone.

'' It's okay, as long as you're doing better. You need to rest well because we miss you here! It's so boring without you at work. Monk's depressed right now because you're not here. He keeps saying that it's his fault you got sick because he hugged you too tightly. '' I laughed loudly.

''There's no way I could get sick because of that! ''

''I know right! But Monk's too stupid to know that...wait don't tell him I said that, he might be depressed for real. '' She quickly added. I giggled.

'' Don't worry, I won't!''

''Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Mai!'' She said before hanging up.

'' Bye.'' I whispered as I hung up.

I went to Naru's room and looked at the books on the desk. '' Everything in English, I don't understand a thing.'' I sighed as I left the room. I took my bag and looked in it if I could find something that would entertain me. I found an old picture of my dad and I when I was still a baby. I stared at him as I felt my eyes watering. '' No Mai, you can't cry anymore. You moved on, now you met wonderful people. You're not alone anymore. There is no need to cry.'' I tried to convince myself. I returned the picture in my bag and decided to watch TV until Naru comes back.

/

I heard the front door opening. I ran to the door with a wide smile on my face and saw Naru taking out his shoes.

'' Welcome back! '' He looked up at me and smiled.

'' I'm back. You didn't do anything stupid, did you ?'' He said, with a teasing tone. I shrugged.

'' Not at all. In fact, I had nothing to do.''

'' are you feeling better?'' He asked as he took off his back coat.

'' Much better.'' I said as I stepped back to let him enter the living room.

He sat on the couch and sighed heavily. He looked very tired, he probably didn't get much sleep yesterday since he was watching over me the whole night.

'' I'll go make you some tea.''

'' Please.'' I went to the kitchen and prepared the tea. When I came back with the cup of tea I saw Naru already asleep on the couch. I walked to him and sat the cup on the small table. His face looked tense, he frowned his eyes and mumbled something. I got close to see what he said.

'' Mai.'' My eyes widened when he mentioned my name. ' Is he dreaming of me ?' I looked at his face a little closer, he looked like he was having a nightmare.

'' Naru ?'' I whispered. I brushed his cheek and he immediately calmed down. His face looked now peaceful. I sighed in relief and sat beside him. I rested his head on my lap and sat comfortably. I ran my fingers in his beautiful smooth hair. His eyelashes looked so long up close. His lips caught my eyes. I stared at his lips and then started to get closer and closer until our lips finally touched. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at his face. He didn't move an inch. I blushed lightly as I hid my face in my hands. ' I can't believe I just did that, I'm so bold. We're not even together.' I felt something touching my hand, I looked down and saw Naru looking at me with concerned eyes.

'' What's wrong ? Your face is red. Do you still feel dizzy?''

I shook my head. '' N-no, I was just thinking of something.''

'' What were you thinking about?'' He asked.

'' Nothing important.'' I said, looking away as I felt my face getting warm again. He suddenly got up and stood in front of me. I looked at him with a confused look.

'' Let's go buy some food. I'm too tired to cook and you're still sick so there's no way I would let you cook dinner.'' I was about to object but I kept quiet and nodded.

'' Good, now go get dressed I'll be waiting for you in the car.'' He said. He grabbed his coat and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

I went in the room and remembered something important that we both forgot. '' I didn't bring any clothes with me. '' I had no choice but to wear my old clothes. I were my black mid-thigh skirt and when I was about to take off Naru's white shirt, I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to keep the shirt. I brushed my long hair and put it on the side. I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me. I wore my brown coat and boots. I grabbed my bag and closed the front door. It was dark outside, it was a bit chilly but not very cold. I stepped in the car and put on my security belt. I felt Naru's gaze on me- or should I say on the shirt. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

'' I couldn't wear my old shirt, so I wore this one instead. It's not my fault that I didn't bring any clothes with me, I didn't know I would spend the night here.''

He shrugged as he looked back on the road. None of us said anything for ten minutes. I was too shy to look at his face, after what I did when he was sleeping. Naru decided to break the silence.

'' What do you want to eat?''

''Anything you'd want. I don't mind.''

''Alright. We're here. '' He parked in front of an-expensive -looking restaurant and got out of the car. I did the same and caught up to him. We went in. There was a red carpet in the hallway and at the end of it we could see the flower shaped lanterns on every corner. **(I suck at describing places** **I'm skipping this part)**

'' Are you sure you want to want to eat here ? It looks expensive."

"Yes, I come here often."

A waitress approached us and welcomed us with a wide smile. She looked at me and stared at Naru and looked back at me.

''A table for two?"

"Yes please. Next to the window, if it's possible." He said with his usual cold voice.

She looked like a young woman in her early 20s. She was wearing the restaurant's uniform, which is mid-thigh blue marine skirt, a tie and white shirt with a small jacket and black choes with small heels.

''Understood, please follow me."

As we were following her, I noticed that a lot of couples were eating here. I blushed lightly when the idea of us being a real couple crossed my mind. ' I have to ask him now about the kiss.' I said to myself before bumping into Naru's back.

''Watch your step, stupid." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jerk..." I mumbled.

He smirked at my answer.

" Is this place good for you sir, ma'am? ''

"Yes, thank you." Naru answered as I nodded shyly. The waitress bowed and left.

We sat down and looked at the menu. We had a lot of choices; chicken udon with tofu and rice as side dishes, omelet and two big slices of beef etc. I decided to choose the first option. Naru seemed like he already knew what he was going to order. He called out the waitress when I told him I was ready to order.

The waitress immediately came with a pen and small notebook in her hands.

" What are your orders ?" She asked.

" Usual for me." She nodded, I looked at him and then at her with a confused look. Then she looked at me, waiting for my answer.

" I'll have chicken udon and Tofu and rice as side dishes."

"Understood, It'll be ready in a few moments." She bowed and then left.

I glanced at Naru, he still looked tired after the nap of two hours he had. We both remained silent until Naru spoke.

" You must be wondering why how suddenly found yourself at my apartment when you woke up."

I looked up at him, he was staring at me but his gaze was absent. When he saw I didn't say anything, he took the hint and started talking again.

" when you fainted, we tried to wake you up a countless times but it was useless, you wouldn't wake up. When everyone left, in the evening, you were still sleeping. Since you had a high fever I didn't want to leave you alone in your apartment so I brought you in mine. I was going to drive you home after dinner but your condition got worse. I made you drink the medicine and you fell deeply asleep. " He explained.

" Then why did I wake-" I started.

"Wake up in my arms?" He asked, already knowing what I was going to ask. I nodded.

"You wanted me to sleep with you." He said calmly.

I gasped as my eyes widened. I told him that? My face flushed as I looked away.

"I-I don't remember any of this." I said as I bit my lip, embarrassed.

"Of course you don't. Your fever was very high that night." he said, enjoying the fact that I'm completely embarrassed.

"Though it didn't bother me at all. You were all over me..."

A loud 'ah' escaped from my mouth and I immediately covered my mouth with my hand. He chuckled as I glared at him. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to go to the bathroom.

" where are you going ?" He asked.

"Bathroom"

"Umm Mai..."

" what ?!" I glared at him

" The bathroom is this way." He said with a teasing smile on his face as he pointed out the other direction.

I blushed a little and rapidly went to the bathroom.

(NOTHING INTERESTING HAPPENS DURING DINNER)

After dinner, we went back in the car and there was again the awkward silence. From times to times I granced at him but he never noticed anything and stayed focused on the road.

''Mai.'' He finally spoke as he parked on the side of the road. I looked at him with a confused look.

'' Yes?''

'' Today we had clients. The case is pretty interesting so I decided to accept it. It's a couple who just moved in a house. It's in Kyoto, Hanazono street.'' I gasped. 'That's the street where I used to live with my family before moving here on my own.' I felt pain as I remembered old memories that were meant to be kept deep in my heart and never come up. My father died when I was young so I don't know how he died and never tried asking my mom. When I was fourteen, my mom died of a rare disease. I didn't have any relatives so I was left alone until my old teacher decided to take care of me. When I entered high school, I decided to live in a small apartment on my own because I didn't want to depend on anyone anymore.

'' We will leave tomorrow morning at ten.'' He said, interrupting my thoughts.

'' Alright, I'll be there.''

'' Mai... You don't have to come if you don't want to.'' He said, softly.

'' Stop, I don't want you to pity me. It's just a street, it doesn't matter to me. It's not going to stop me from doing my job.'' I said with a forced smile on my face.

He stared at me for a while before nodding and getting back on the road. When we reached my apartment he let out a heavy sigh and looked at me.

'' I'm sorry for this morning.'' I immediately knew what he was talking again. The scene of him kissing my cheek replayed in my mind that caused me to blush lightly.

'' I know you don't have any feelings for me but I couldn't help it. I almost lost you on the last case when you almost fell off a cliff. At that time, I noticed my strong feelings for you. Until now I tried hiding it from you but I think it's better to tell you.'' I kept looking at him, petrified. ' Is he confessing ?' I blinked slowly. When I opened my eyes, I felt soft lips against mine. I immediately kissed him back like if it was natural to me, even though it was our first kiss with both of us being awake. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck, trapping him in my embrace. He put his arm on my waist, pulling me closer to him. First, it was a gentle kiss and then it turned into a passionate kiss. He broke off the kiss and glued his forehead with mine. He cupped my cheeks with his strong hands as he brushed my lip with his thumb.

'' I love you, Mai.'' He whispered.

My heart started beating so fast that I was sure he could hear it. I blushed deeply.

'' I-I love you too, Naru.''

Naru smiled softly and kissed my forehead.

''Now go, pack up and don't be late tomorrow, alright?''

I nodded lightly and opened the door. I suddenly felt his grab on my elbow. He pulled me in a hug before lifting my head up and kissing me again. After a long passionate kiss, he finally let me go and smiled at me before leaving.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me time to finish this one, I was really busy with school and all. I know this chapter's a little boring but now Naru and Mai are officially together! **

**I'll try to update faster but I'm not sure if I can because it's almost the final exams here so I'll be really busy. I know Naru is so OOC but I like him this way with Mai. So sweeeeett 3 Anyways next chapter coming up! **

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's been a rough week sorry for not updating sooner. So finally chapter 4, I hope you like it!**

***I do not own ghost hunt.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I opened my eyes and stared at the seeling. I couldn't sleep the whole night because I've been thinking of what happened yesterday with Naru. I glanced at the clock. 9:30am. I gasped and hurrielly jumped off of the bed and ran to the bathroom. " I overslept again! I'm already late, Naru's going to be so mad at me." After I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I grabbed a toast and my bag and slammed the door behind me.

I'm now in front of the SPR's door. 'How should I act in front of him?' I started panicking.' I'm so stupid, why am I thinking of that now? What about the others? How am I going to tell them? And Masako... I don't want her to hate me more than she already does.' I shook my head and looked up. I pulled myself together and opened the door. As soon as I walked in the office, everything was silent and the five pairs of eyes looked towards me. As usual, Lin didn't even look away from his computer. I froze as I looked at them one by one, wondering why they're looking so intensely at me.' Oh my god, don't tell me Naru already told them about us!'

"Hello everyone." i hurriedly walked across the room and sat on the couch, next to Yasuhara. He smiled at me and bowed his head lightly as a greeting. 'What's wrong with him? He seems...quieter than usual.'

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked, carefully. Monk was the one who answered me.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong, we don't know what you're talking about. Right guys? He looked at Ayako with a nervous look.

They know.

I heard John sigh and then he looked at me with gentle eyes.

"We heard where we're going today for the case so we were talking about that before you came. You only caught us by surprise." He explained as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Are you okay?" Ayako asked, with a motherly concerned look.

" Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I've finally been able to live with the fact that my family's gone. Just going back there won't affect me at all." I said with a cheerful smile. Finally, everyone seemed to relax and I heard a few sighs of relief. The office's door suddenly opened and Naru appeared. I blushed a little when I looked at his face, remembering yesterday's scene.

"Mai, come in my office." He called out and went in again, leaving the door slightly opened.

I gulped and walked towards the office, leaving everyone talking with each other. I slightly opened the door and peeked my head in the room."Do you need something?"

"Come in."

I carefully closed the door and stood by his desk." I'm sorry I know I'm late, I overslept. Please don't get mad." I added before he says something.

He looked up at me and sighed.

" I'm not even surprised anymore. But that's not why I called you." I looked at him with a confused look.

"About yesterday...In my opinion, it would be better to keep it a secret. I don't want everyone to make a fuss about it and It would only bother me during my work."

" Okay, I wasn't going to tell them anyway." I said as I clunched my fists ' You didn't have to say it like it was a bother to you.' I added in my mind.

" Well, if you don't need anything else, I'm going to help the others for the equipment." I said as I turned my back on him.

As I placed my hand on the door knob, I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around my stomach gently pulling me until my back rest on Naru's chest. He rested his head on my shoulder. I blushed when I felt his breath brushing my neck.

" Don't misunderstand, I know you think that it bothers me. That's not true, I just know they would probably not stop asking silly questions and teasing us, mostly you." His lips brushed against my shoulder as he was talking. He released me a little and turned me around to face him. He gently touched my cheek with his right hand and the other wrapped around my waist pulling me closer and finally his lips reached mine. He kissed me so gently like if I would break at any moment. Suddenly Lin opened the door and immediately closed back the door when he saw us. I blushed and looked down. Naru frowned and sighed.

" If it's Lin, I'm not won't tell anything."

We heard knocking on the door, Naru went back and sat on the chair.

"Come in." Naru said.

Lin came in and closed the door behind him.

" We're ready to leave, Naru." He said calmly without looking at me.

" Alright. Let's go, Mai." I nodded shyly and followed Naru.

"Mai-chaaan, let's sit next to each other. I feel a little tired so I might fall asleep on your shoulder, which I wouldn't mind at all." Yasu said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

I could feel Naru's glare on us. I pushed down his arm.

''If I had to go in the same car as you, I would definitely not sit next to you because I don't want you to droll on my shoulder." I said sarcastically.

«So meeaaann. Well then... Maybe Bou-san wouldn't mind, would he?" He said as he looked at Monk while smirking. Monk flinched and looked at him with a disgusted look. He started backing off as Yasu started walking towards him.

''Don't you dare, Yasu." Monk groaned.

''What do you mean, Bou-san?" Yasu said, innocently.

Ayako walked over them and hit them both on the head with her hand bag, annoyed. Monk looked at her with angry eyes and Yasu cried out in pain.

" Quit it already, you both. We don't need two kids to babysit during the case, we already have a lot of things to do. Besides, Yasu." He looked at her as she mentioned his name. " It's either Mai or Monk." She said with a smirk.

Yasu's lips twitched upwards as I rolled my eyes. He turned his gaze on me and looked back at monk.

" Mai's the best after all." He said as he winked at me.

I sighed and glanced up at Naru. He seems quite irritated but stayed quiet.

"We have to go now, Naru." Lin said.

Naru nodded. " Guys, quit fooling around and get in the cars. We're leaving. Mai you're coming with me." I nodded as he stepped out.

I felt someone glaring at me intensely. I turned around and figured that it was Masako. She glared at me for a moment and the lifted her chin up and walked out. I sighed. After everyone stepped out of the office, I closed the door, locked it and ran towards Naru's car. Lin's the one who's driving. It's not even surprising, Naru doesn't like to drive so he never drove except if he doesn't have a choice. I sad in the back seat beside Naru. He took out of his bag a thick book and started reading it. I sighed. 'Looks like it's going to be a long two hours drive way. After five minutes, I decided to play some games on my phone. After ten minutes, I got bored and put my phone back in my bag and glanced at Naru.

"Naru."

He sighed and looked up me." What?"

''I'm bored." I stated. ''let's talk."

" I don't have the patience to keep a converstation going with you." He said.

" How can you talk to your girlfriend like that? " I mumbled. Naru sighed heavily as he returned the book in his bag. Then he pulled me and placed his arms around me. I smiled and clung into his shirt. He started stroking my hair.

" Tell me about this case, you still haven't told me." I said as I hid my face further into his shirt.

" The young couple think something is haunting their house. They hear a lot of noises during the night. The voices belonged to a child; a little boy. They also mentioned in one room, they found writings on the wall written with blood. Sometimes they hear shouting and crying in that same room, it appeared to be the same voice." I flinched. Naru noticed it so he put his finger under my chin and lift it up to make me look at him properly. My eyes instantly started to get wet.

''What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing... It's just that I never went back there after I left, so it's a little overwhelming. It brought up some unwanted memories." His eyes softened. He didn't ask anything else; he only pulled me closer to him and put a gentle kiss on my forehead. I ran my fingers on his collar bone as he started stroking my hair again. Suddenly, Lin's voice broke the long silence.

«We're here." He stated.

"Alright. Let's go, Mai." I nodded and stepped out of the car. As soon as I did, I completely froze, looking at the house. It was a small white house with a red rooftop. The front door was red as well. It was my old house. I couldn't breath." It can't be..."

"Mai?" Naru looked at me. He hold my hand when he noticed I gave him no answer. Lin turned back to see what was going on.

"Mai? What's wrong?" He asked as he lightly tightened his grab.

"My...my house..." It was the only think I could say.

Naru told Lin to go and set up the equipment with the others. He left us after a second of hesitation.

Tears started falling down on my face like waterfalls. I grabbed into naru shirt because I couldn't stand on my feet anymore. He caught me and hugged me tightly. He didn't say anything.

"Why...did it have to be...this house?" I said between sobs.

"Calm down, Mai." He said softly near my ear. He kept on saying sweet comforting words until it calmed me down a little. He kissed my forehead before releasing me. He gently wiped my tears and grabbed my hand tightly.

"Should we go? Everyone's waiting for us. They'll probably get mad at you for leaving them setting up the equipment without your help though." He said with a small smile. I giggled and we started walking towards the house. The door was slightly open, we went in and the couple welcomed us.

" Thank you so much for coming, Shibuya-san." She looked at me with confused eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Taniyama Mai, Na- Shibuya-san's assistant. It's nice to meet you." I said as I bowed lightly with a smile.

" Oh I'm quite surprised. You're a very cute assistant, Taniyama-san. I'm Yukimura Ai, and this is Yukimura Toshi; my husband." she said as she pointed the young man. " I guess Shibuya-san already told you everything?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"May I ask where my coworkers are?" Naru asked.

"They're in the room upstairs. Follow me." She turned around and headed towards the stairs. We followed her silently as I was looking around the house. Nothing changed since last time I abandoned this house. Suddenly, I felt uneasy, my head was spinning. I looked up at Naru and called him out. He didn't seem to hear me; he just kept on ... Of course he didn't, nothing came out of my mouth. Why can't I speak? What is happening to m-

''Mainee-chan..." I froze when I heard it. It seems so familiar to me, that name... My kid brother was the only one who called me like that. What's going on? I felt myself being pulled from behind. I let myself fall down on the stairs. I had no choice, the thing completely paralyzed me.

* * *

**Soo this was chapter 4, I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, hope you'll like it!**

***I do not own ghost hunt.**

* * *

**The Sweet Scent Of Love **

**Chapter 5**

-NO POV-

Naru was following the couple and suddenly heard a huge noise. He immediately spun around at Mai and found her at the end of the stairs, unconscious.

"Mai!" Naru screamed as he hurriedly went down the stairs and carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the other on her waist. Lin and the others rushed over her to know what happened. Ayako gasped and froze; Monk kneeled beside Naru and looked at Mai's tense face. Masako suddenly let a yell out as she looked above turned at Masako, except Naru.

"Th-there's something floating above Mai." She covered her mouth with her sleeve, feeling sick.

Naru closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the thing. He could sence it too. He opened his eyes and looked at John coldly. He was too much in control, too much that he would lose it easily.

"John." Naru called him with such a cold voice that made John flinch." Do it now, the thing is calm right now, it doesn't seem to be paying any attention to any of us except to Mai."

John nodded and ran to the boys' room to prepare himself. Around Naru, things-objects, table- started to move and float in the air. Everyone looked at Naru. He was biting his lip so hard that blood came out. He couldn't bear the fact that Mai got hurt when she was with him. He looked at her face; she looked in so much pain that made Naru even angrier at himself. Lin put a hand on Naru's shoulder to calm him down.

"Look around you, Naru. You need to calm down now, it's not helping Mai." Lin said. Naru looked around him and noticed the mess he made. The room was messed up, no object stayed in its place. He noticed the couple in a corner, away from him and Mai, scared to death. Naru took a long breath and started calming down. 'Think, Naru. There's no time to be angry.'

John's footsteps' were heard, he hurriedly went down the stairs and stood beside Naru. Naru looked up at him, John nodded. The scientist hesitantly put Mai's head down carefully and stood beside lin. Ayako closed the curtains and Yasuhara turned off the lights. He threw some holy water at Mai and started reading the bible. Mai's body started shaking and she started screaming. Her voice was mixed with another voice-the ghost's- . There was a strong wind even if the windows were closed. The young couple hugged each other in fear.

"No! I don't want to leave Mainee-chan!" As soon as John pronounced the last word, the wind stopped and Mai's body stopped shaking. Ayako opened the curtains letting in the bright sunlight. The couple finally calmed down a little but didn't dare to come closer. Naru walked to Mai and kneeled beside her. He looked at her face, the tense look disappeared and started to breath normally again. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Good job, John." Naru praised.

John simply nodded as a thank you.

Naru looked back at Mai and stroke her cheek gently.

"Mai, can you hear me? " He asked in almost a whisper. She moved a little but didn't open her eyes. Naru noticed the blood on the back of her head. He slid his arm on her waist and the other on her shoulder, being very careful not to hurt her more than she already is. He turned at Bou-san. "Mai's hurt, bring some water and a towel. Also I need bandages. I'll be in the girls' room." He ordered. Monk nodded and quickly left. Naru carried Mai into the girls' room, followed by the others quietly. The couple remained in the living room, too shocked to do anything. Naru carefully put her on the bed but kept his hand under her head. She didn't lose a lot of blood but she still was hurt and Naru couldn't forgive himself. Bou-san walked in the room with everything that Naru asked.

"Lin." Naru called out." Take care of her wounds; I'm going to check other rooms."

"Alone? You can't. What if the same thing happened to you? I'll come with you and Ayako-san can take ca-"

"Lin, it's an order." After those words, Naru left the room. He went to the base and sat on the hair beside the computer screens. He found the camera placed on the hallway. He started watching the part where Mai got attacked. First, she froze and then tried to grab his shirt. She tried to say something but couldn't. Something grabbed her neck and pulled her from behind.' She didn't seem to resist at all, why is that?' Naru asked himself. 'Maybe because she couldn't move or make a sound? That's probably it.

"Mainee-chaaaaaaan" Cried a voice of a child.

Naru completely froze. The ghost appeared in front of him. It was a little boy around seven years old. He had short brown hair and big eyes. But in those eyes we could see the sadness and the fear he felt. His forehead and clothes were covered with blood.

" Who is Mainee-chan?" Naru asked the little boy with a low voice.

The ghost pointed the screen where we could see Mai in the bed uncounscious and Lin treating her wounds. Naru's eyes widened.

"Mai? Why?" He asked.

"My sisteeeerr..." The ghost whispered. I want to stay forever with Mainee-chan..." Then he vanished before Naru could say anything.

Naru felt like his neck was burning. He touched the burning area and noticed blood. He was cut and there was a lot of blood. He quickly went back to the room. He quietly opened the door. Lin turned around and everyone's eyes -some gasped-widened when they saw Naru's wound.

"Naru! What happened?" Lin asked, almost yelling.

" The ghost cut me." Naru simply answered.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I didn't need your help." Naru said sharply. He went by Mai's side and before he could touch her cheek, he noticed his blood on his hand. He sighed and went to the bathroom with the first aid kit. He hurriedly treated his wound cursing at the pain. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw a shadow for a second.

"Mainee-chan..."

When he went back to the room, Mai was already awake, talking with everyone. He sighed in relief and walked towards Mai. She looked at him and smiled. He didn't smile back but his eyes softened and she was the only one who was able to see it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, which surprised everyone.-except Lin,of course-.

"Better." Mai answered. At that time, to Naru, Mai seemed so small and weak. He felt the pain of being useless again. He couldn't resist the urge of hugging her so-in front of everyone- Naru leaned down and simply placed a kiss on her forehead and grasped her hand gently. Everyone kept watching them, surprised.

"I'm sorry, you got hurt when I was just next to you." He apologized.

"It's okay. I was paralyzed, it wasn't your fault." She said weakly.

They kept staring at each other, like if they were using telepathy to talk.

"What's happening right now?" Ayako asked in a whisper.

" They're starting at each other intensely." Masako answered sarcastically, glaring at Mai. But the injured girl didn't seem to notice.

John cleared his throat. When Mai noticed everyone was still here, she looked away, blushing.

"I think we should go bring our personal stuff in the rooms, right?" John said.

Everyone nodded and followed him quietly. Masako glanced at the two before leaving the room with a dark expression hidden behind her sleeve and shut the door.

Mai let out a tiring sigh. Naru looked at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked softly as he brushed her cheek.

Mai closed her eyes at the contact. After a few seconds, she finally answered almost in a whisper.

"Just a little tired." She looked up at him and smiled.

" Don't you have anything to tell me?" Naru asked after a few seconds of hesitation. He looked at her face, carefully. She had bandage wrapped around her head. She was so pale. When she heard Naru's question, first, she looked confused, surprised and then sad. Naru could read her like an open book. She didn't need to say anything to Naru to know that she was hiding something. Her expressions could say it all. Naru waited patiently for her answer until she finally decided to.

"That ghost... I think it was my twin brother, Shiro." She started." I had a twin brother, but he died when he was seven. We were always together, I was his best friend and he was my best friend. We never fought until one day, I met a boy. We used to go play a lot and I slowly started to get away from Shiro, unconsciously. Shiro got really jealous so one afternoon; we were all in the room. I went to get something to eat and when I came back in my room, I saw Shiro and the other boy fighting. I started crying and Shiro immediately stopped and looked at me. But the boy didn't and pushed Shiro towards the window. Shiro wasn't expecting it so he couldn't find his balance. He tried to grab something but couldn't and fell off the window." Mai's eyes started to get wet. She stopped for a minute and then decided to continue.

" Shiro died instantly since he fell from the second floor. I stopped crying from the shock and kept looking through the window without really looking at anything. The boy looked confused and then started to cry after he knew what he did. I couldn't move, I started whispering Shiro's name, hoping for him to pop out of the window randomly and say something like ' I'm okay!' or ' just kidding!' but he never did. My parents walked in the room and my mom yelled when she saw Shiro. My dad tried to shake me and get me to say something but that day, I couldn't speak, I was just looking through the window blindly. For two months I couldn't speak or do anything."

As she was speaking, her tears kept on falling down on her warm cheeks no-stop. Naru sat beside her on the bed and pulled Mai gently into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. He placed a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He didn't say anything, she didn't either. They didn't have to. She just needed Naru's warmth.

Because she knew that everything she faced when she was young was about to start all over again.

* * *

**So this was chapter 5, chapter 6 coming soon! Please review****. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So sorry for this delayed update. I was so busy with exams but now that it's over I'll try to update new chapters every week! So this is chapter 6 I hope you'll like it.**

***I don't own Ghost hunt. Sadly.**

* * *

**The Sweet Scent Of Love **

**Chapter 6**

It's been two days since Mai's incident happened. Yasuhara convinced the young couple to leave the house until the case is over. Surprisingly, Naru never left Mai's side, he was always with her during the day and at night he asked Ayako and Masako to take care of her. During these two nights, Mai dreamt of Shiro when they were young and still living in this house. But it wasn't exactly the same Shiro. He had blood all over his body and always had a sad expression on his face. Mai would also wake up out of breath but she never told anyone about these dreams, especially Naru because she knew he would get more worried than he already is. She also knew that Naru felt guilty for what happened to her. She tried many time to convince him it wasn't his fault but it was useless. Oh I forgot to mention, while Mai was resting, Naru told everyone what Mai told him since it was important information for the case. Of course at first, everyone was surprised that this house used to be hers and also that the ghost was her twin brother, but they decided not to bother Mai with questions.

Today, at the base, Ayako and Monk were arguing about who would exorcise the ghost first, Masako was rolling her eyes at every stupid argument they came up with and John was sitting next to Masako quietly. Lin was working in his laptop as usual, but sometimes he would send a few glances at Mai. He seemed quite worried about her. Naru was looking for more deep information about the house in the computer, with Mai's help. Actually she insisted to help him, because at first Naru didn't want her to do anything since she was still injured. Therefore, when he saw that Mai had enough strength to argue with him, he figured that she was getting better and finally let her help him. Though now she kind of regret it because she doesn't know what to do to help him. She let out a sigh and stood up walking towards the door. Naru grabs Mai hand firmly.

"Where are you going?" He asks as he tightens his grab.

Mai shivers. Her wrist started to hurt and when Naru noticed, he loosens the grab a little. Mai sighs.

" I'm just going to make tea." She says, irritated.

" I'll go with you." He insists.

Masako starts walking towards them and stands beside Mai. She put her hand on Mai's shoulder and looks at Naru.

" I'll go with her, Naru. I'm sure you still haven't finished your work and you don't want to waste your time right ?" Before Naru could say anything Masako adds," or perhaps your time wouldn't be wasted if it was for Mai?" her tone was a little weird, it didn't seem like she asked a question but like saying a fact.

Actually, Masako noticed Naru's sudden change of behavior towards Mai these past days. She felt strong anger and jealousy, because she felt like Mai stole Naru away from her. She couldn't let that happen, she had to rapidly do something before it's too late.

Mai snaps and jerks her hand off.

''Geesh stop it you too! I don't need a babysitter. Leave me alone!"

Everyone looked at her, with their mouth open. Lin turned his head too. Her cheeks turned bright red. She started heading towards the door, looking down and slams the door behind her, leaving the room in complete silence. She rushes to the kitchen and freezes in front of the opened door of the kitchen. It seems weird to her, being in this house, in this kitchen. Every happy memory she had in this room runs through her mind one by one. They were once a happy family before everything breaks down. Everything was taken away from her. An image of Naru's face and everyone's popped out after the last thought. She smiles softly.

"That's right, I have a family now." She whispers to herself as she walks in the kitchen.

When she started making tea, a pair of strong arms wraps around her stomach. She flinched and froze, too scared to make any move or sound. But as soon as she felt Naru's soft lips on her neck, she calmed down.

"I'm with you, no matter what happens." he whispered into her ear.

His sweet scent would always calm her down. She felt her heart beating regularly again. She slowly turns around to face Naru and rest her head on his shoulder.

" I don't know what is wrong with me, ever since I came back to this house, I've been feeling so weak and sad. But on the same time, I feel this anger in me that doesn't want to go away."

Her voice cracked. Naru wraps his arm around her waist and with the other he starts running his finger down to her back and back up.

''You can feel ghosts' emotions remember? Those aren't your emotions but the ghost's... Shiro's." He said quietly with a gentle voice. He cups her cheeks with his hands and brushes Mai's lower lip with his thumb. Her eyes are wet. He bends his head and seals his lips with her. The kiss was sweet and gentle. That was Naru's way of comforting Mai. He wasn't good with words, so he shows her how much he cares for her with actions. Mai knew that and that made her really happy. She broke off the kiss and looked deeply into Naru's eyes.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Naru glues his forehead with hers and smiles.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered before putting a small peck on her nose. Her face blushes lightly. Naru noticed that and chuckled. _' I kissed her_ _so many times and yet she always blushes when I touch her._' He closes the small distance between them and hugs her tightly. She wraps her right arm around him and places her left hand on the back of his neck. They stayed like that for a while, without saying a word. Then, someone walks in the kitchen, taking the couple by surprise. Naru jerks off and Mai turns towards the door.

It's Masako.

But, something was wrong; her face was hidden behind her thick bangs. The strangest thing was, she has no longer a shadow. Naru seemed like he noticed it as well. He glanced at Mai, and she immediately understood his look.

They had to play dumb.

'' M-Masako! Since when were you here?'' Mai said with a false nervous laugh.

Masako didn't move an inch from her place. She didn't answer either. Naru slowly started walking towards her. She suddenly looked up at him and moved her arm in his direction, palm opened and fingers stretched out. Air surrounds the whole room even though the windows were closed. Naru's feet left the ground and crushed onto the wall and hit his head hard on the ground causing him to screech with pain. Mai ran to him, horrified. All of a sudden, her body refused to move. She was paralysed again. This sensation seemed familiar to her. Masako flew to Mai and stood behind her. Mai couldn't breathe.

'_Help'_ She begged in her head.

'_Anyone...please help.'_

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. I know it's shorter than the others but I just love the last paragraph so I decided I would end this chapter with that. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you all for the reviews and followings.**

**Please Review! I need everyone's opinion on this.**

**Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I finally finished chapter 7, I hope you guys will like it.**

**Don't forget to review at the end! ;)**

***I don't own ghost hunt.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sweet scent of love.

Chapter 7

Masako suddenly appeared right behind me. I can't turn around, I am paralysed like last time. I'm so scared I don't know what to do. I can't even talk. I felt a very obscure aura surround me from head to toe that made me shiver. The aura is so evil it makes me sick. At the corner of the room, I see Naru in a strange half-curled position, unconscious. Nobody is here to help us. What am I supposed to do? I feel cold fingers curl around my neck. I stood here, doing nothing. What can I do? I am not strong enough to get myself out of this situation. Why is he doing this to me?

'' Sh-Shiro...please.'' I whisper.

Suddenly, this uneasiness I was feeling disappears. The fingers around my neck loosen up. I felt myself freed again so I turn around and back off a few steps, watching carefully Masako. A dark shadow emerges from Masako's body. As soon as it left her body, she collapses on the ground. I focus on the shadow in front of me. A little form starts to show, it's a little kid's body. Shiro's body. Now I can see everything, his face, eyes, expression, hair, clothes, everything, like if he was really there, still alive. I couldn't talk. I was too shocked.

" Why? " that was the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

Shiro looks at me with an angry expression.

" I want you to stay with me forever, Mainee-chan. I don't want anyone else to steal you from me again." A sad expression immediately replaced the angry expression." I don't want to wait any longer. I'm scared to stay alone in this dark and scary place."

At this moment, I didn't know what to do or say so I keep my mouth shut and look at him. He started slowly walking towards me. Suddenly, I feel a huge pression on my whole body. I couldn't move an inch, like last time. Is he doing this ? Probably yes. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

" don't worry, Mainee-chan, I finally found you again, I'm never going to let you go. Let's go see papa and mama okay ? " He says with a gentle smile on his face.

His lifts his bloody arm in my direction. I feel a gentle breeze tickle my cheeks. I can't escape from his power. What should I do ? I don't want to die yet. I don't want to leave my new family, Naru...

Suddenly, I feel something warm fill up my stomach. My eyes are burning, but it doesn't hurt. The adrenaline is rising in my body. The breeze stops completely and Shiro glares at me. He starts walking back slowly without leaving his gaze on me.

I lost total control of my body. It started moving on its own like if I was possessed. I bring my right thumb in my mouth and bite it hard until there is blood. With my blood, I draw a circle with and x in the middle on the palm of my other hand and lifts it in Shiro's direction.

He looks at me with confused and scared look. His scared expression fades out and turns into an evil expression. He starts walking towards me but before he reaches me, I hear unknown words coming out of my mouth.

" kambaraki huya no tao, kambaraki darui bazara, kambaraki hiyo-ka umnei." I sing.

Shiro's body flinches at the last word I pronounce. He starts screaming his lung out and rolls on the floor. His body slowly starts to fade out until it disappears completely.

I stand here, petrified, looking at my own hands.

' _What was that?_' I asked myself.

I hear a weak groan coming from the corner of the room. I turn around and find Naru on the ground.

" Naru!" I run towards him and kneel down beside him.

He looked in pain, his face was so tense. I slowly place his head on my lap and start stroking his hair. He lets out another groan and slowly opens his eyes. He looks at me for a moment before letting out a sigh. He tries to get up but immediately falls back down.

" Don't move! You hit your head hard on the floor." I say.

" Are you okay? " He asks me with a conserned look in his eyes as he strokes my cheek.

I burry my face in his palm and kisses it gently.

" I should be the one asking you.'' I say, laughing softly. ''Yes don't worry. Masako seems okay as well. Shiro possessed her but now he left."

"How? What happened?" He asks.

After a moment of hesitation, I finally answer.

" I-I don't know. He left Masako's body and just disappeared."

I subtly wipe my hand on my shirt.

Naru tries to sit down again. I help him out by putting my hand on his back as a support. He rests his head on my shoulder and closes his eyes. '_ I have to go find the others.'_

'' Naru...'' I start. '' Can you stand up? We have to go to the base to treat your wound.''

He nods. I get up first and reach for his hand to help him get up. I wrap his arm around me and mine around his waist to keep balance. After a few steps, we lose balance and we both fall on the ground, him on top of me.

'' Naru! Are you okay?'' He nods.

I tried to move a little but it's no use, he's too heavy. His whole body is crushing mine. Even though we've been dating now for almost a month, it is the first time that we're so close physically. I feel my face heat up.

'' I apologize... I'm too dizzy, I can't move.'' He whispers.

I sigh. He rests his head on my chest and closes his eyes. I run my fingers through his smooth black hair.

'' We'll have to stay here until the others come find us or until you can move again.'' I say.

We stay like that for a while, neither of us moves. I replay the whole scene in my mind, trying to find any rational explanation about what happened. I felt like I was possessed, my body was moving on its own. I was there, witnessing the whole thing, but I wasn't the one in control. I don't understand. Gene hasn't been appearing in my dreams these days. He's not present when I need him the most. Who should I ask then? Monk? Absolutely not, he would worry too much and exaggerate everything. The only thing I am sure for now is to not tell Naru about this until I figure everything out. I glance at Masako. She's still unconscious. I wonder why Shiro possessed her? Is it because she's very sensible, she could feel his feelings or that she was the weakest? I'm glad she's okay though.

I glance down at Naru. His breathing is normal again, it looks like he fell asleep. '_The narcissistic Naru fell asleep on top of me, how cute.'' _

After an hour, John shows up in the kitchen with a puzzled look. He scans the room and then his gaze stops on me and Naru.

'' For god sake, what happened here? '' He says as he walks towards us.

As he helped me carry Naru to the base, I explained everything, almost. When we entered the room, we found only Lin. He jumps from his chair when he saw us. He walks to us and grabs Naru from the shoulders. Lin and John carried Naru to the sofa.

'' Masako is still in the kitchen, I'll go bring her here.'' I say.

John grabs my wrist and stops me.

'' Let me.'' He says, smiling softly at me. '' You need to stay with Naru. The first person he wants to see when he wakes up is you right?'' Before I could say anything he adds, '' we already know about your relationship.'' He says with a small laugh.

He congratulates me before walking out the door. I glare at Lin.

'' I didn't say anything, if that's what you're thinking. It was pretty obvious.'' He says.

I sigh and walk to the sofa, next to Lin. I sit on the chair nearby and tell him what happened to Naru. He just kept on nodding without saying anything.

'' I think we should put a camera in the kitchen, just in case it happens again.'' He says. I nod.

'' But... I don't understand why Masako was the one who Shiro possessed.'' I say, looking down.

'' In my opinion, she's the most vulnerable one here. I believe she had special feelings towards Naru. But when she knew the relationship between you and him, she probably got hurt and started feeling jealous. The story you told us about that friend of yours and your twin brother, it is practically the same thing. Shiro was jealous because you were getting closer to that friend. He felt like he stole you from him. Masako now probably feels like you're stealing Naru from her.'' He pauses.'' She got possessed because she and Shiro were sharing the same sadness.''

I don't know how to react to that. But everything falls into place, with Lin's explanation.

John walks in with Masako in his arms, he places her on the other sofa and sits next to her. While he takes care of her, Lin treats Naru's injury. Masako and Naru got hurt because I couldn't protect them. I need to become stronger to face my twin brother's ghost. Earlier...That power, where did it come from? I don't understand. How can I use that power when I can't even control it? I stare at Lin. I have to ask him, he must know the answer.

Ayako, Monk and Yasu walk in the base. They all freeze when they see the injured Naru and Masako, both unconscious. They start to ask me a lot of questions. I told John to explain to them.

'' I'm going to bed, I'm a little tired. See you guys tomorrow.'' I say.

I walk to Naru, bend and kiss his forehead gently. Everyone looks at me with awe look-except Lin.-. I ignored them.

'' I'm sorry.'' I whisper to Naru.

I say goodnight to everyone and they all answer me. I walk out the door and head to the girls room. I change into my pyjamas and get ready to sleep. I jump in the bed and let out a long sigh. '_I hope Naru will be better tomorrow.''_ As soon as I close my eyes, I fall asleep.

_**I open my eyes, and find myself in my old room. But that's not exactly me. I know I'm dreaming. I'm with someone in the room, but strangely I can't see his face. He's not wearing a mask or anything, I just can't see his face. Words escape from my mouth. **_

'' _**It's your fault that my sister left me.'' I say. But it's not me, I feel like there is someone else inside my body, who is controlling everything.**_

'' _**Stop, please. Don't let him control you. Remember who you are.'' The stranger says. **_

_**I feel like my heart tried to escape from its place. He hugs me and kisses me. I know these lips, but why can't I remember to whom they belong to? Suddenly my body moves on its own. I push him back and curl my fingers around his neck. **_

'' _**You're going to die.'' I say. **_

'_**NO STOP IT, I DON'T WA**__**NT THIS'. I feel a huge pain in my heart. I can't do this. I need to control myself. The thing inside me starts pushing the stranger towards the window. I know this feeling, it can't be happening. I can't happen again. 'STOP, LEAVE MY BODY'. Before I realise that the thing inside my body left, I find myself falling from the window with the stranger, in his arms.**_

'_**I know these arms.' I feel so calm even though I know I'm falling down. I close my teary eyes and smile.**_

I open my eyes and find myself in my room. It's dark. I feel something wet on my face. I touch my cheek and feel my tears falling down.

'_What was that dream...'_

* * *

**So that was chapter 7, I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry for my mistakes. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you guys think about Mai's dream! And also about the story so far and this chapter. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiiii so this is chapter 8! Hope you like it. **

**ENJOY!~~~~**

***I do not own ghost hunt. Sadly.**

* * *

The sweet scent of love.

Chapter 8.

In the middle of the night, I woke up shaking and crying. I had a dream, I'm not sure if it was only a normal dream or one of _those dreams._ I was possessed by something, and I- that thing- tried to kill a man. That man seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out who he was. Before I noticed, I was falling in the air, in that man's arms. '_Remember who you are.'_ I can't get his words out of my mind. I have a bad feeling about this dream.

But, why?

I couldn't sleep after I had this dream, so I decided to go get some fresh air. I silently walk on my toes across the room. Masako and Ayako were sleeping, they seemed tired. I didn't want to wake them up so I open the door quietly and leave the room. Yesterday, I left the base before Masako and Naru wakes up. But I think Masako did wake up since she's sleeping now –peacefully- in her bed. The living room is dark. I walk to the door and find Naru sitting beside the door, in the backyard. It's a full moon. His smooth dark hair shines under the moonlight. His back looks so firm, strong, and wide. That back protected me. I blush a little. I walk slowly towards Naru and kneel down behind him. I touch his back with my fingers and then wrap my arms around him, resting my head on his strong back. I sigh.

'' How come you're still awake at this hour?'' He asks, quietly.

'' I couldn't sleep.'' I say. I notice his bandage on his head. '' How's your wound?''

'' It's no big deal, I just hit my head. I've had worse. '' He says.

'' Still...'' I mumble.'' Why are you still up at this hour?''

'' Same reason as yours.'' He says, simply.

We stay like that, quiet, for a while. I feel so insecure. Why do I have this feeling that I might lose him soon? I get up and sit between Naru's legs, facing him. The moonlight lightens Naru's face. I touch Naru's cheek with my hand. I slide my fingers down on his cheek bone, jaw, and finally stop at his lips.

'' Mine.'' I whisper.

I draw his mouth to mine. He kisses me back, his hands squeezing my waist. He pulls back, just a few centimeters.

'' You're so bold.'' He says. His lips twitch upwards.

I smile. I look at him deeply into his eyes, reflecting my image. I wrap hand around his neck, pulling him against me. His lips find mine. He kisses me again, more insistent this time. My fingers find the hem of his shirt, and slide beneath it, spreading wide over his back. We both break off the kiss, breathless. Naru glues his forehead with mine and closes his eyes.

'' I think we should go to sleep now.'' He whispers.

'' Naru...'' I start. He opens his eyes and looks at me. I mumble, '' I love you,'' against his cheek.

He kisses me on my forehead and mumbles,'' I love you too,'' against my hair.

After that, we both headed to our own rooms and slept for the rest of the night.

When I woke up, I decided to go to the base and talk to Lin about yesterday. As I thought, he was the first one to be there. Everyone was still sleeping, it is 7am in the morning, but they decided to gather in the base at 10am. Naru was still sleeping as well, surprisingly. Lin made him stay in the room to rest until 9am. So I took this chance to talk to Lin, alone.

'' Good morning, Lin.''

He looks up at me and says,'' Good morning, Taniyama-san. You're quite early.''

'' I know, I want to talk to you about something actually.'' He looks at me carefully. He knew I was being serious, so he goes in the kitchenette, followed by me. He grabs a mug and fills it with coffee, and a little bit of milk.

'' I just made coffee.'' He says, handing me the mug.

I mumble a thank you and grab the mug from his hand. We go back to the room. He sits on the couch, grabs his own mug and takes a sip. I sit down on the chair across the couch and looks down.

'' So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? '' he asks, and adds,'' And why me? Why not Naru?''

I look up at him and say, '' because I don't want to worry him about something that I'm not even sure if it's important or not. I don't want to trouble him with this.'' I explain.

He stares at me. I nervously take a sip of my coffee.

'' I want to ask you something, that happened to me yesterday, when Masako – the ghost- attacked us.'' I start. He nods.

'' When the ghost attacked Naru, I was the only one left, so I thought that it was over for me. But just when he was going to attack me, I did something weird and scary.''

'' What was it?'' He asks?

I frown, '' That's what I wanted to ask you. I don't know what it was. I felt something, energy, fill up my stomach. It was warm, I felt protected by it. The strangest thing is that I couldn't control myself anymore.''

I pause, waiting for him to say something. But I notice he isn't going to so I keep going. '' I drew this, on my left hand...with my own blood. '' I grab a sheet of paper and a pen. I draw a circle with an X in the center and show it to him. His eyes widen with surprise when he looks at the drawing. He remains quiet. And then frowns. He looks up at me with a strange expression, like an alarmed expression.

I look at him with a puzzled look. '' What is it?'' I ask, ''Do you know what that symbol means?''

'' I'm afraid so.'' He says,'' And it isn't _nothing_.'' He says, with a low voice.

'' What do you mean?'' I ask.

'' I mean this symbol belongs to a very old family that used to practice black magic.'' He explains. '' It involves ghosts, spirits. That symbol is used against them. It doesn't scare them away, like my shiki. It gets rid of them. It destroys them. They can't go up and rest in peace because they disappear completely. Even from the spirit world.''

I look at him with wide eyes, shocked. I don't know what to say. He keeps talking.

'' I've never met anyone that uses this symbol,'' He looks down at the drawing, ''I read it only in old books.'' He looks back at me and frowns.

'' Could you show me your birth mark?'' He asks.

I nod. I don't know why he wants to see it, but I won't ask him. I pull down my shirt and show him my birthmark on my left shoulder. It looks like a half moon. It's reddish. He comes closer and touches in with his fingertips. I flinch. I've never been this close to Lin. I look at his face. He seems so concentrated, his face is tense. He sits back on the couch.

'' Can you explain to me what is going on?'' I ask, confused.

'' You said your mother died because of an unknown illness right?'' He asks.

'' That's right'' He nods, quiet again.

''Lin!'' I say, frustrated.

'' Alright, alright.'' He sighs.

'' That birth mark belongs to that family I told you about. Your mother must've been a Mikage.'' He says.

'' What? No, her last name was Mikasa.'' I gasp.

Mikage...Mikasa...

'' Isn't it alike? She changed her last name. '' He says. '' Of course she would. The Mikage are supposed to be exterminated. The ghost hunters killed the whole family because they were too dangerous. The other power they had is to summon demons and use them for personal reasons. Nobody except the Mikage could control demons. That's why they were so dangerous. But your mother must've survived because she hid. But she couldn't hide for long. She died because she used that power too much, do you understand?'' I nod.

'' When you use too much of that power, it eats you from inside. It takes your energy.''

'' So that's why she was getting so skinny and tired.'' I say.

'' That is probably why, indeed.'' He nods.

'' Does that mean that I killed the ghost- my brother?'' I say, horrified.

'' No, he was inside Masako, so you didn't really kill him. Let's say you hurt him, so he had to get out of Masako's body. You could kill him in his actual form.'' He says.

I look down. '_I did that? I'm a Mikage?'_

'' So like I said, that power might destroy you too, if you use it too much.'' He pauses and then keeps going, '' You can also use it against yourself. ''

I look up at him, eyes widened. '' How? ''

'' When you direct the symbol at yourself. When a Mikage is possessed, unlike everyone else, they don't lose total control of them self. They are still able to think by them self and watch the scene. '' He explains.

What Lin said made me think of my dream. I was possessed but not fully controlled by that thing; I was even able to freely move for a moment.

He keeps going, '' so when you're possessed, you can take control of your body for a moment. On that exact time, you use the symbol against yourself. It will free you from the ghost or spirit. But it is very dangerous. It takes more energy than to use it against someone else.'' He says. '' It can hurt you, even put you in coma. Like your mother.''

This is too much. Too much for me to take. I am a Mikage? Why would my mum hide such an important thing to me. Did she think that I would never be involved with those kind of thing? Now this spirit thing isn't only involved with my job anymore. It is a family issue! And I've always been in the dark, never my mum mentioned this to me. Even when she was sick, at the edge of dying, in agony.

Lin interrupts my thoughts, '' You need to know this. The most important part is those ghost hunters that exterminated your family, those who were your family's enemies, were the English family...''

I look at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

'' The davis family.'' He finishes.

What.

It can't be.

The davis?

You mean...

'' In other words, Naru's family.''

The door creaks, I turn around to see the last person I wanted to see and overhear this conversation.

Naru. Expressionless.

* * *

**What will happen to Naru and Mai now that they both know their families are natural enemies? Answer in next chapter! **

**I wrote this chapter in one night! 2 hours or something. So proud of myself. . I hope you liked it! Thank you for the reviews in chapter 8! I really love reading it it makes me so happy to know that people actually like my story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ~~~~**


End file.
